1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading and recording apparatus comprising integrally reading means for reading an image of a document, and recording means for recording (printing) an image on a recording medium, such as a facsimile.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 68, an ink jet recording type facsimile, which has conventionally been used frequently, will be explained as an example of an image reading and recording apparatus.
Recording papers P are placed on a recording paper supporting member 303 so as to be supplied one by one into an apparatus main body 300A of a facsimile 300 by a recording paper feeding roller 304 and an unshown separating mechanism. The recording paper P supplied into the apparatus main body 300A is fed to a printing part 306 by a feeding roller 305 so that an image is formed on the upper surface thereof by an image forming mechanism such as an ink jet of the printing part 306. Then, the recording paper P is discharged to the outside of the apparatus main body 300A by a paper discharging roller 307 (arrow B direction).
In contrast, documents D are placed on a document supporting member 308, and it is set in a state butted against a wedge-like shape part formed by a document separating roller 309 and a separating piece 313. In the case where the document separating roller 309 is rotated according to an image reading command, only the document in contact with the document separating roller 309 out of the documents supported in a wedge-like shape, is separated from the other documents and fed according to friction of the document separating roller 309.
The document D separated and fed is clamped by a document feeding roller, a paper discharging roller 312 and rollers 314, 315 facing thereto so as to be fed according to the rotation or the rollers 310, 312. After reading the image information by a contact image sensor 311, or the like, it is discharged to the outside of the apparatus main body 300A (arrow A direction).
However, according to the facsimile 300, since independent feed mechanisms have been required for feeding the document D and the recording paper P, there has been a limitation for realizing the miniaturization and a low cost of the facsimile 300.